The Wingless Butterfly
by Star-Born-In-Fire
Summary: Sick of the famous life and isolation, Sakura Haruno goes missing. Yet unknown to the confused and upset people of the world, Sakura was living next door to her biggest fan. Gaa/Saku.


**The Wingless Butterfly**

**Sick of the famous life and isolation, Sakura Haruno goes missing. Yet unknown to the confused and upset people of the world, Sakura was living next door to her biggest fan. Gaa/Saku. **

**Chapter 1: New Neighbor **

* * *

"…Further reports show that there is no new leads to famous singer and song writer Sakura Haruno. Police investigate her last whereabouts for clues to her disappearance…" clearly spoke the newswoman, fixing her papers while looking directly down the camera.

A voice grumbled, while switching rapidly across the channels. The bright light of the sun cracked through the curtains, spilling across the cold wooden floors. A man, sprawled out across a crimson sofa, leaned his head back, revealing his large adamsapple. Strands of brown hair fell back while his small eyes closed. "Temari…!" he whined, scrunching his eyes.

There was shuffling heard from upstairs, followed by loud thumps of footsteps trailing along. The man on the sofa opened his eyes and waited patiently while he placed his hand on his stomach, rubbing it gently.

He groaned, sucking in the air "Temari…!" he yelled louder, lifting his knees as if he was trying to yell his loudest. The man suddenly coughed and arched his back, as if to stretch before lying flat on his back.

"I heard you Kankuro…" angrily growled a voice from the arch like doorway. Kankuro, the man on the sofa, looked back to see a woman, no older than 23, standing cross armed with narrowed brows. "What'd you want?" she asked in a strained voice.

Kankuro grinned and sat up "Make me breakfast?" he said, sounding more like an order than a question.

Temari glared, slowly creeping closer to Kankuro. Her wild and unbrushed hair seemed to move like snakes while her eyes held a dark expression as she stared at Kankuro. She leaned down slowly, Kankuro looked back with a frozen expression while Temari slapped her hands on ether side of head and grabbed his ears, pulling him up. "Make your own damn breakfast!" she screeched, shaking him by the ears.

Kankuro whimpered, clawing at the air as he tried to pull away. "Let go…" he strained, yet Temari only tightened her hold and shook harder.

She was about to reply, but something suddenly caught her attention. It sounded like a roar of an engine, coming from outside. A large shadow quickly moved past the window, blocking out the sun momentarily. She stopped shaking Kankuro, but never let go.

The roar of a machine of some sort came to a sudden halt, at the same time Kankuro managed to get free and scampered off the sofa and onto the floor while rubbing his now reddened ears. "Jeeze…" he muttered, staring at Temari as she focused on the window. "What?" he asked, following her gaze "What're you looking at?"

Temari glanced at Kankuro "Did you hear that?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Hear what?" replied Kankuro, looking out the window with half lidded eyes "I was kinda too busy having my ears pulled to hear anything" he muttered.

Temari glared "Idiot…" she snapped, before marching toward the front door. Kankuro mindlessly followed barefooted, his feet slapping off the cold wooden floor.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently as Temari opened the double, dull brown door. He peaked over her shoulder with curious eyes. The sun momentarily burned his eyes but they eventually adjusted to the light.

Temari stepped out into the warm sunlight while looking toward the source of the noise from before. Stood before them, was a large white van with approximately 4 men dragging items of different sizes from the back and into the house next-door.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow "What's going on here..?" he subconsciously asked aloud.

Temari grinned crookedly "It would appear, we have a new neighbor" she replied quickly after.

An emotion flickered across Kankuro's face, before he copied her grin. "Well," he sniggered "No one has ever lasted a week with us as neighbors" he shook his head at the thought of the previous neighbors, but come to think of it, that was nearly six months ago they've had a neighbor. Besides living in the posh area of Sunagakure, most people refused to live there for a certain reason.

"Come on men, I've seen snails move faster" called out a soft and gentle, yet husky voice. This caught both Temari and Kankuro's attention as their head swerved round in union.

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry for any spelling errors but I do hope you enjoyed reading(: **

**Please review me, I would appreciate it very much! **


End file.
